In the days
by iluvBlooQKazoo
Summary: Mac's mother is going on a business trip and instead of leave Terrence in charge she toke it upon herself to hire a babysitter.


IN THE DAYS

BY: J.

-------------------------------

CHAPTER ONE

MOM'S NEWS

------------------------

It was a seemingly prefect night, as Mac made his way home after visiting his annoying yet sometimes loveable imaginary friend, Blooregard Q. Kazoo. Knowing full well that Mom's car would not be in the parking lot considering now-a-days she'd work late at the office and couldn't make it home in time to cook dinner, and spend sometime with her boys. Because normally whenever she arrived home, Mac was already in bed dreaming sweat little boy dreams, and Terrence would be on the sofa looking as though he was about three seconds away into popping one of the main blood vessels in his head. As he tried of figuring out what was happening on the television program he was watching. Mac sighed as he glared up at the apartment he grew up in, knowing the monster he called "brother" was in there waiting for him, waiting to jump him as soon as he sat foot over that threshold as he did every night.

Hands deep in his pockets, the eight year old began proceeding up the stairs to the second floor; once there Mac sighed yet again before opening the apartment door. This would be his last time away from Terrence till he open that door, then his day would be ruined by the big doofus. Mac gazed up at the stars and began to wonder if those twinkling stars was every person that had died over the centuries. It seemed possible, didn't it? Even the moon seemed to be twinkling down from up above, it was almost as bright as the sun, it illumined almost everything. It felt as if God was allowing Mac to see everything, let him know no one else was outside, as though He were trying to tell the eight year old that everything would be okay and he'd have a better tomorrow, hopefully.

Mac toke his gaze away from the stars, away from the moon, and, most importantly, away from everything that made him happy. He prepared himself for going into a place that didn't make him feel safe, or loved, or happy, instead he would feel scared, scared that he'd never see a brighter tomorrow or a safer future as every adult has told him in the past. The eight year old then opened the door, whom should he meet just beyond it, but Terrence, he had his arms crossed and a smug look about his face that did not feel right to Mac. The eight year old closed the door as Terrence said, "its about time you came in, what were you doing out there anyway? Looking up at the stars like some stupid little Nancy boy." He began to laugh, his cruel laugh that seemed to send a chill's down the small boys back, oh how much Mac despised that laugh.

"So, what if I was, Terrence?" Mac asked, as he went into the kitchen to fetch himself a snack before going off to his room to do his homework. "What are you gonna do about it?"

"I'll show you what I'm gonna do about it, runt," Terrence snatched the front of Mac's shirt, raised a clenched fist in the air, and was just about to punch Mac, however, Mom choose that peculiar moment to walk in threw the front door.

"Just what do you think your doing, Terrence?" yelped Mom. Upon seeing his mother, Terrence quickly let go of Mac and said as innocently as the dumb thirteen year old could master, "nothing."

Mom sighed. "If you were about to beat your younger brother up, please don't, I can't handle it tonight. Besides I've got some news to tell you boys."

"We're moving, aren't we?" blurred out Terrence, the pit of Mac's stomach dropped a little, he hoped not, he didn't think he could bare it, let alone the very thought of it. Mom laughed.

"No, Terrence, we are not moving."

Mac sighed with relief, which wasn't heard from the others, that's good at least he'd be able to see all his good friends at Foster's tomorrow. He fallowed Mom and Terrence into the living room, where both him and Terrence sat on the sofa, and Mom sat in a single chair across from her boys.

"I'm going on a three day business trip," announced Mom, Terrence let out a loud whoop, and Mac yelped, "what?!"

"I'm going on a three day business trip," Mom repeated.

"No, Mom, you can't," Mac yelped, "remember the last time you went on a business trip, and left Terrence to keep in "eye" on me."

"Yes, I remember that, Mac, and don't worry I've hired a babysitter, so that incendent won't happen again," Mom informed her youngest son, it was Terrence's turn to yelp, "what?!"

" I've hired a babysitter, Terrence, considering you can't be trusted alone with Mac for more then a couple minutes."

"No, Mom, you can't," pleaded Terrence as he stood up. "Its not fair I'm too old for some stupid hag to come and watch me."

"Well, maybe, having a babysitter watch your every move will finally have in impact on you, Terrence. And, maybe, you will think twice before picking on your younger brother from now on."

Terrence rolled his eyes, that was one of his favorite pass times, picking on Mac, watching T.V, and vandalizing old ally ways, the side of the bowling ally and where ever else him and his friends could think of. Nevertheless, Mom stood up, her hands on her hips, and said, "I'm leaving tomorrow before you guys go to school, however, your babysitter will be here when you get home. Oh, I need you to clean your room up, Terrence."

"What? Why?" Terrence said, obviously confused. Knowing Terrence he probably was, but Mac didn't dare say anything about it, he was all in for a babysitter to come and watch them for three days. Just as long as Terrence leaves him alone till Mom came home.

"Because I told you to, I'll be home sometime between early Monday morning, or late Monday night."

With that she left, probably getting packed and ready to leave. Mac was just about to go to his room and start on his homework, when Terrence, who knew when to wait until Mom's bedroom door was fully closed before he got to bully his brother around.

"Hope you know this is your fault," Terrence accused Mac, whom blinked.

"Exactly how's it my fault, Terrence?" Mac asked.

"You know very well how its your fault, runt!" Terrence yelled, as he grabbed Mac's shirt, yet again. "If you hadn't gone crying to Mom the last time she went on a business trip, about how mean I was to you. Then we wouldn't need some crazy, overprotected, old hag coming to watch us like two year olds, she's probably going to sleep in my room greasing my bed up, and if that's the case then here's something _you_can actually complain to Mom about." And he punched Mac in the face, then went off to his room to "clean" it for the babysitter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER TWO

MEET THE BABYSITTER

-------------------------------------

After school Mac walked to Foster's, as he did everyday, however, today he'd have to make his visit short because he still had to meet his babysitter. He was certain everyone at Foster's would understand including Bloo. Mac just hoped the babysitter wouldn't be some overprotective old hag, as Terrence had said the previous night. He entered the tall gates of Foster's taking in the scene, Mac loved it here this was like his second home and all the imaginary friends and Madam Foster and Frankie were his second family. He only wished he could live here forever and ever, but he knew that would _never _be possible, well not in this life time anyway. Mac was just about to proceeded up the steps to the front door, when it suddenly burst open and Bloo came running out exclaiming, "Mac, think goodness you're here Frankie is trying to make be do the dishes."

"Uh - Bloo, I think you ought to do the dishes, you really should be helping out around here just like everyone else." Mac told him as he walked in to the mansion Bloo right behind him.

"But I don't like helping out its so boring and stupid and a waste of time," whine Bloo, Mac rolled his eyes at him.

"Bloo, you -" However, he was cut off by Frankie, who was walking over to them both, yelling, "Bloo, I thought I told you to do the dishes!"

She came to a stop before them, her hands on her hips, steam seeming to come out of her ears.

"But I don't wanna do them, Frankie, can't you get someone else to do them like Wilt. He loves doing chores, why don't you get him to do them?"

"Because I didn't ask him to do them, I asked you," said Frankie, "now go do them or I'll take away your paddleballs and T.V for a month."

Bloo gasped. "You wouldn't dare."

"Just watch me."

Bloo bit his lip as if he was deep in thought, seconds later Bloo groan in frustration, he exclaimed, "fine I'll do your lousy dishes, but I'm doing anything else you can forget about that, Frankie." And he walked away complaining all the while. Mac rolled his eyes yet again and looked at his watch, it read three fifteen, he had to get home to meet the babysitter. So, without further ado, Mac looked up at Frankie and said, "hey, Frankie, tell Bloo I'll see him later."

"What? Why? You just got here," Frankie said, astounded.


End file.
